


Addixon

by ReedusChick



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReedusChick/pseuds/ReedusChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl had found Brooke all alone in an abandoned house while he was out searching for supplies. She had lost everyone in her group and had lost all hope until he brought her back to the safe walls of the prison. She never thought she'd end up in a damn prison or falling for some redneck hard ass during the apocalypse but that's exactly what was happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addixon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just a short one shot I wrote a couple of months ago. Enjoy.

Brooke sighed tapping her black varnished nails off of the prison watchtower railing before putting a hand through her long brown hair. She had been on watch for the past three hours and nothing had gone wrong. Usually she’d consider that a good thing but tonight she was bored, she just wanted a walker to cause her some trouble so she could shoot it and feel like she had done something useful in the last one hundred and eighty minutes. Tonight’s shift felt like it was taking forever to end and she hadn’t banked on the night being so cold. She leaned over the railing, hanging her head in boredom as she waited for the next hour to arrive so she could finish her long ass shift and crawl into her bed.

Brooke had been with the group for about four months now and she had fitted in quite well. She had been with another group at the start of the outbreak but it quickly decreased to only a few and then it was just Brooke all by herself. She had somehow managed to survive on her own for a couple of weeks before Daryl had found her in an abandoned house in a small town. She’d been sleeping in the house when Daryl had made his way in with that damn crossbow, shoving it in her face. Brooke smiled remembering their first encounter, he had his crossbow pointed at her and she had her gun pointed at him. It wasn’t the most pleasant first encounter she had ever had with anyone but then again Daryl wasn’t like anyone she had ever met. 

“Ya here by yerself?” He asked the brunette, keeping the crossbow pointed straight at her.

“Do you want an answer or are you just gonna stick an arrow through my forehead?” She said sarcastically aiming her gun at him.

“Depends on if yer thinkin’ bout stickin’ a bullet through ma head.” He shrugged looking into her eyes.

“Haven’t made up my mind about that yet. I’m Brooke.” She said before lowering her gun.

“Daryl. Come on, grab yer stuff ya can come with me. Got a group not far from here.” He said as she began to pack up her things and followed him out the door.

Brooke never knew why exactly she had trusted the stranger and followed him but she had and in return he had led her to the prison. He was such a jerk to her at the start, constantly giving her shit if something wasn’t done to his standard or satisfaction but Brooke would just tell him to go to hell and do it himself. She wasn’t afraid of him and Daryl knew it and as much as she tried to dislike him, she couldn’t help but feel attracted to him. There was just something about the crystal eyed, dark haired southerner that was so damn irresistible and he must have felt the same about her because they had been sleeping together for the past three months. 

Nobody really knew about their relationship, hell it wasn’t even a relationship. It was just sex, really great hot sex. They had sworn to keep their night of passion between them and never speak of it again but somehow Daryl had found himself inside of Brooke again and again. Now, they slept together as often as their schedules would allow them to, even sneaking into each other’s cells during the night while everyone else was asleep. Brooke had admitted to Maggie that she had become somewhat addicted to Daryl and she couldn’t help herself when it came to having sex with him. Maggie was the only person that knew what was going on between them and Brooke had sworn her friend to secrecy.

She could still remember the first time they had slept together; the way he smelled, the feeling of his rough hands as he touched her soft skin and the light kisses he placed on her shoulder before working his way to her neck and lips. 

It wasn’t supposed to happen, they hadn’t planned on it happening but it did anyway. They had been sent out on a supply run by Rick and ended up having sex in some abandoned shop after a heated argument. It wasn’t the most ideal place to have sex but it didn’t stop either of them from getting the release they both desperately craved. They had both claimed that it was a mistake and Daryl had decided to keep his distance from her by keeping busy with helping Rick and the others but Brooke knew it wasn’t a mistake on her part. She had always been attracted to Daryl and she knew what she felt for him now wasn’t just a crush. She was falling in love with him, fast. 

As her shift in the watchtower was drawing closer and closer to an end, Brooke found herself becoming more frustrated. She’d usually sneak off to meet Daryl somewhere but tonight she wasn’t interested in the offer. She had left for her shift in a pissed off mood after witnessing Beth shamelessly flirt with Daryl as he tried to show her how to use his crossbow, damn girl couldn’t even hold it right let alone aim it correctly. She didn’t have any right to be angry because they weren’t together but thinking about the younger blonde and Daryl together made her stomach sick. It’s not like she could tell Beth to back off because Daryl wasn’t tied to her in any way and something about that bothered her.

Daryl leaned against his bed biting his lip as he waited for Brooke’s shift to finish. Usually they’d meet up after the other finished their watch but tonight he knew she wouldn’t come to him like the previous nights before, he knew she was pissed. He had seen the look on her face when he was teaching Beth how to use the crossbow earlier. He half thought she was going to rip Beth’s head off but instead she had walked away without giving him or Beth a second glance and he hadn’t seen her since then. 

Daryl kicked himself a little knowing that he had let this girl get into his head. He never let chicks get close to him and sex was never a big deal to him until he had met Brooke. He hadn’t even thought about sex before he had met her he just thought about survival and now it’s all he could think about. She was all he could think about. There was just something about her that kept drawing him in, kept him going back for more and he hated her a little for that. The nights he had spent with her were the nights he never wanted to end and the nights he wasn’t with her were the ones he spent touching himself thinking about her. She had full control over him whether she knew it or not and he had tried to stop it from happening but he just couldn’t resist her any longer. He had tried to make her hate him but their arguments quickly turned to passion every time and now he was in deeper than he ever thought he’d be. 

Noticing Glenn out of the corner of his eye, he looked on as other man prepared to take Brooke’s place on the watchtower. “What time is it?” Daryl yelled down to Glenn who was loading his guns.

“Half past!” He shouted back as their voices echoed through the cellblock. Daryl nodded a thank you and pulled himself up from the bed before making his way towards Brooke in the watchtower. He knew if he didn’t take advantage of her last half an hour on watch, he wouldn’t get to see her at all tonight. He shook his head as he made his way up the stairs of the tower, how had this happened? How had he let himself fall at the mercy of this chick? Making it to the top of the watchtower, he knew that she hadn’t seen him and decided to take her all in before he made his move towards her. He smiled as he watched her making small movements, still wearing her white top and denim jeans from earlier as her long hair fell down her back. She was beautiful, completely breathtaking like no one he had ever seen before. He knew if Merle was still alive he’d be giving him shit for thinking a chick was beautiful. Merle had always taught Daryl that women were used for three things only: cleaning, cooking and fucking and although he did like to fuck her, he didn’t view Brooke like that. Daryl was nothing like Merle and no matter how much he wanted to be at times because it was easier to not give a shit about anything, Daryl knew that wasn’t who he was. 

Finally deciding to sneak up behind Brooke who was still leaning over the railing, Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her in closer to him. 

“Jesus christ, you scared the shit out of me Daryl! What the hell are you doing here?” She yelled pushing him away from her.

“Sorry, jus thought I’d keep ya company for the last half hour.” He shrugged as Brooke rolled her eyes.

“Yeah well I’m not interested, go keep someone else company.” She said folding her arms. 

“Like who, Beth?” He asked testing her, smirking when he got the exact response he wanted from her.

“Yeah, you seemed pretty content in her company earlier and she didn’t seem to mind either so how about you go bother her instead?” She said trying to turn away from him but he had caught her by her arms.

“That a hint of jealousy I hear?” He whispered into her ear as she shook her head. Daryl couldn’t help but relish in the fact that she seemed to be showing glimpses of jealousy towards his platonic relationship with Beth. 

“Oh please, I don’t have time for games right now so just leave me be.” She said pulling away from him once more.

“Ain’t nothin’ happenin’ down there.” He said smirking at her.

“Yeah well until my shift ends it’s my job to make sure it stays that way.” She said turning away from him, resting her body on the railing as she watched over the prison. Daryl knew she was hurt, in fact he had never seen her like this before and he knew exactly why she was acting like this.

“S’nothin’ goin’ on between me an Beth y’know.” He said quietly as Brooke shook her head.

“None of my business either way.” She snorted.

“It isn’t?” He asked raising an eyebrow as Brooke turned to face him.

“No Daryl it’s not. It’s none of my business who you decide to flirt or fuck or do anything else with around here. I don’t care!” She said louder than her other comments before.

“Then why walk off today when ya saw me with Beth? I saw the look on yer face Brooke, don’ tell me ya don’ care.” Daryl said walking towards her.

“I just did.” She said folding her arms.

“But I thought we….”

“There is no “we” Daryl. It was just sex.” She said knowing she didn’t believe her own words.

“That all it was ta you, jus sex?” He asked as she nodded.

“Yeah. I know I don’t mean anything to you Daryl so let’s just forget anything between us ever happened and go back to not caring about each other.” She said as he grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall.

“Don’ ever say that!” He growled at her.

“But it’s true isn’t it, you don’t care about me? I’m just someone to fuck to pass the time by!” She said as he clenched his fingers into her skin in anger.

“Yer wrong, I wish I didn’ care bout you! I wish I just fucked you and felt nothin’ but every time I see you, every time I touch you or kiss you, every time I’m inside of you I feel somethin’.” He said as he as he left go of his grip of her. Brooke stood quietly for a minute as she took in Daryl’s words. She had never seen him so angry or passionate before and a part of her was surprised that she had caused his outburst.

“What are you trying to say?” She asked looking into his eyes as he looked away from her.

“Tryna say that yer in ma head twenty four hours a day. I can’t stop thinkin’ bout you n’I hate it. Never felt this way bout anyone fore.” He said sighing as she stood still. Brooke couldn’t believe what she was hearing, Daryl never talked about feelings especially when they included her and now he was pouring his heart out to her without thinking twice. Forgetting everything that she was angry about, Brooke walked quickly towards Daryl and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him in for a kiss. She never expected this to happen, she never expected Daryl Dixon of all people to have feelings for her. She always thought she’d end up getting her heart broken when it came to him because he wouldn’t want her like she wanted him. Finally breaking the kiss, Daryl rested his hands on either side of Brooke’s hips as she leaned her head against his.

“I’m sorry.” She sighed cupping Daryl’s face as he looked up at her with his crystal blue eyes.

“Fer what?” He asked as she looked away for a moment.

“For acting like I didn’t care… about you. I do. I always have.” She whispered as he kept his eyes on her. “Just thought it’d be better to pretend I didn’t care because everyone I ever cared about died and I don’t want to lose you too.” She said lowering her head to his. 

“Ya really care bout me?” He asked smiling helplessly at her.

“Is it that hard to believe that someone cares about you?” She asked as he nodded.

“No ones ever cared bout me fore.” He admitted as she wrapped her arms around him again and shook her head. She knew Daryl never really had much of a home or a family and she knew he truly believed that no one cared about him but he was wrong. 

“That’s not true. Daryl, this prison is our home and the people in it are our family and they love you just as much as I do.” She said as his eyes widened.

“Did you jus say you loved me?” He asked, as Brooke stood still not moving one inch. He half expected her to move away from him or run away and deny it but instead she smiled at him and nodded her head.

“Yeah, I guess I did.” She said as he put his hands through her hair and pulled her in for another kiss. This kiss was slow, passionate and loving all at the same time. He pulled the small framed brunette into his lap as he wrapped a hand around her back while hers found their way around his neck. His tongue achingly waiting for her to allow him entrance to her mouth, she smiled as a small groan escaped his throat as their tongues finally collided. Daryl began to slowly find his way to her neck where he began lightly nipping at the skin making her moan quietly as he hit her sensitive spot. “Daryl…” She whispered trying to catch her breath as he continued to bite and suck on her neck. He stopped for a moment to look at the woman in front of him. “God yer beautiful.” He whispered before picking her up from his lap and placing her down on the old wooden table where his mouth found hers again. Brooke shifted her legs as Daryl moved in between them to get closer to her once again. Catching her shirt at the moment, Daryl slowly pulled it over Brooke’s head as she did the same with his. Brooke took control for a moment placing long wet kisses down along Daryl’s chest as he groaned in pleasure when she reached his midpoint. As she went to reach for his belt he took her wrist and stopped her from going any further. “Glenn’s gonna be here soon.” He whispered as she let out a loud sigh. “So let’s be quick?” She said as she once again went for his belt, this time not being stopped by the man in front of her. Once his jeans were unbuttoned his hands quickly made their way to her small denim shorts. He quickly yanked both her shorts and underwear down before picking her up and squeezing her against the wall. “Do you want this?” He asked as his hard member teased her already soaked entrance. “Yes…. Please.” She whispered as he kissed her mouth once more. She gasped in relief feeling all of Daryl Dixon enter her. She never understood how this man was able to make her feel so much pleasure all at once, no one had ever pleased her like he had. Every thrust he placed inside of her shook her to her core and she could already feel herself tighten around him. “Ya gonna cum already?” He whispered in her ear as a shiver went down her spine. If his hard cock wouldn’t be enough to get her off she knew his southern voice would finish the job. Daryl began to tighten his grip on her ass as he plunged harder and faster into her. His groans echoed all over the watchtower and Brooke was thankful that they were so high up because if they had been in the prison everyone would have heard his animalistic moans. Brooke clenched her nails into his shoulders as he continued to thrust into her. She bit her lip trying to stop herself from screaming as her walls tightened around his dick. “Daryl, I…. can’t… hold…it anymore. I’m gonna…” “Me too.” Daryl whispered as he began to pound her faster than before while he tried to grant them both the release they had desired. “Brooke, I love you.” He gasped as she cupped his face. “I love you too Daryl.” She said as he held her close while they rode out their orgasms. 

Sweat glistened on both of their chests, as they lay naked on the ground trying to catch their breaths. “We better get dressed, don’t want Glenn walking in.” Brooke said attempting to pull herself from the ground only to be pulled back again by Daryl.

“Jus stay, fer a few more minutes fore we gotta get back to reality." He said leaning his chin on her head.

"Reality doesn't seem so bad with you in it" Brooke said smiling before he captured her lips again.


End file.
